


Speak Sweetly to Me

by Basilintime



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Talk, Smut, getting turned on in inconvenient places, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Newton discovers that he has started associating Hermann speaking in German to them having sex. He discovers this at an inconvenient time.





	Speak Sweetly to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/gifts).



> This goes out to Katedoesntexist because it was inspired by a conversation we had last week. 
> 
> I've included the translations for the German in the notes at the end of the work for those who want to know what's being said. I tried otherwise to give context clues within the work for most of it so there's an idea of what is being said. If I get a lot of comments that it's needed in text I will move it there but it felt kind of clunky and awkward having the translations in text. 
> 
> Also I apologize to any native German speakers for glaring mistakes cause I used Google Translate. I also apologize to Google for making it translate these things.

              “ _Liebst du es, wenn ich dich so ficke, liebling?”_ The words had risen up in Newton’s memory unbidden as he stood next to Hermann in the middle of a crowded convention center. They’d been invited to talk at a conference on the development of science in the post-kaiju world in Berlin. Many of the attending were local scientists who had followed theirs and other’s work during the course of the war.

              The memory was from a few nights ago when he’d been bent over the side of the couch in their shared lab space before they’d left for the trip. Newton took a long sip of his champagne as he practically could feel Hermann’s hands kneading his ass as he thrust roughly into him. Hermann had the habit of slipping into his native tongue during sex. Hermann also had the habit of saying all sort of things that most people wouldn’t expect Dr. Gottlieb to ever say.

              Newton rather enjoyed this particular quirk most of the time but he was starting to realize something he should have known quite a while ago. Something he should have thought of before he’d agreed to come along to Germany where the native tongue was German to stand next to Hermann as he fell easily into conversation with others in the language that had, until now, been reserved for the bedroom and heated arguments that typically, at least post-drift, led once more back to the bedroom. Hermann speaking in German had become Newton’s Pavlovian trigger without him realizing it. And now Newton was practically squirming as he had to stand listening to Hermann have some long-winded mundane conversation with a counselor or whatever this guy was. He was apparently someone important.

              “Geht es dir gut, Dr. Geiszler? Du siehst ein bisschen rot aus?” Newton suddenly snapped to attention when he heard his name and found…what’s his face, the official guy they were probably trying to impress and definitely trying to not get erections in front of, looking back at him with a concerned frown. Hermann was looking at him with worry as well and pressed a hand gently to Newton’s forehead like he was checking for a fever.

              “Oh, me? Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe just need some air…Uh, I mean, Ja, ich brauche nur etwas Luft. Entschuldigen Sie mich.” Newton turned to try and pick his way through the crowd towards where he remembered there being some doors leading out to a balcony. He caught the sound of Hermann saying a quick excuse me as well and wanted to die a little inside. He couldn’t bail on Hermann no matter how much he sort of wanted to just retreat back to their hotel room and jerk off. Or better yet, take Hermann with him and he could speak far less formal sweet nothings into his ear as he railed Newt on the bed.

              Newton took a big gulp of air as he finally managed to slip out the doors and into the freedom of the night air. Hermann had a talk to give soon. Newton couldn’t pull him away from that no matter how badly he wanted to. He also knew he couldn’t bail on him either; he’d end up feeling guilty and horrible if he didn’t stay for Hermann’s talk.

              God, was he going to give the entire speech in _German?_ Newton knew the answer to that and he downed the last of that champagne and wished he had more.

              “I think you’ve had enough for tonight, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann carefully snagged the glass that Newton tried to grab from a passing server away from him as he appeared out of the crowd. “Are you alright? You did look rather flushed back there?” Newton tried to sneak the glass back but Hermann simply held it up higher out of his reach which was completely unfair. Stupid tall husband and his stupid long legs that he wrapped around Newton so tight when it was Newton doing the pounding. _Fucking Hell_ , Newton needed to get a hold of himself. “Darling, perhaps you should sit down…”

              “I don’t need to sit down, Hermms, I just needed a little air and more champagne. So, could you give me my glass back or do I need to cause a scene. Cause I will climb you.” Hermann narrowed his eyes at him before lowering the glass but only to take a sip of the champagne himself. In fact, Hermann swallowed the majority of it as though he was proving some point which, okay maybe, Hermann handled his alcohol better but still. Newton glared as he watched Hermann’s adam apple bob as he drank _his_ drink. Hermann finally handed the glass back to him once there was just a single tiny bit left.

              “Trinken Sie es langsam, es ist alles Champagner, den Sie für den Rest der Nacht haben können.” Hermann’s voice was a little rough from having downed the drink and Newton had to bite down on his tongue to keep what practically felt like a moan from leaking out. He snatched the glass away and defiantly drank the last swallow while maintaining eye contact with Hermann the entire time. Hermann just gave him a disapproving look in return as he reached to tip the glass up further only to make some of it dribble down Newton’s chin.

              “ _Das ist richtig, Schatz, schluck meinen Schwanz._ ” _Hermann looking down at him lovingly with lidded eyes as Newton took his entire length in; feeling it press against the back of his throat._

              Newton spluttered as he practically choked as he felt a new flush of pure want rise up in his gut. He wiped at the champagne that had continued to try and run down his neck now and gave Hermann a suspicious look. Did he _know_ what he was doing to him? He had to know, didn’t he? Certainly, Newton wasn’t the only one who had become conditioned to be immediately horny at the sound of Hermann speaking German?

              He got no answer to this as Hermann just gave him one of his long suffering looks of disappointment. Eyebrows raised and expectant as though waiting for Newton to apologize despite the fact that had rarely happened in all their time together.

              “Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wenn Sie uns in Halle C begleiten, werden wir in Kürze unsere Rede von Dr. Hermann Gottlieb über sein Modell und seine Berechnungen für die Struktur des ehemaligen Breach.” The female voice came over the loud speakers announcing that Hermann’s talk was about to begin. Hermann looked suddenly flustered as he straightened up and tried to smooth his suit and Newton felt a bit of pity. Lectures weren’t exactly either of their favorite thing even if people were far more willing to listen to them now than they had been in their youths. He sighed as he stepped closer to Hermann and carefully made sure everything was in place for him.

              “Du wirst es großartig machen, Schatz. Wenn du nervös wirst, finde mich in der Menge und stell mir nackt vor. Immer hilft.” Hermann rolled his eyes at the suggestion and seemed completely unphased as he leaned down to press a kiss to Newton’s lips. They parted ways then so that Hermann could go get on stage and Newton could find the seat reserved for him in the audience. Newton managed to snag a fresh glass of champagne on his way into Hall C and spotted the man they’d been talking to earlier before. He raised the glass in his direction in an awkward attempt of acknowledgement and got a slow nod in return with an expression Newton couldn’t quite read.

              Well, Newton could maybe guess and God he really hoped he was wrong and Mr. Important, shit Hermann had said his name…Muller! Hopefully Newton was wrong and Dr. Muller hadn’t noticed just how hot around the collar Newton had been over Hermann before.

              Newton snuck through the crowd that was filing into the lecture hall and gave a sigh of relief as he found his seat and sunk down into it. The night would be just about over by the time Hermann’s presentation ended and then they could go back to the hotel room. And Newton could maybe convince Hermann to say some rather indecent things to him. It took time for everyone to file in and the seats around him filled up before the lights went down. Newton beamed when Hermann stepped up on stage to start his presentation, quickly hiding the now nearly empty glass from view before Hermann could locate him.

              “Ich möchte Ihnen allen dafür danken, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben, heute Abend zu sprechen. Wie Sie wissen, waren Dr. Geiszler und ich die letzten verbliebenen Mitglieder der Abteilung K-Science –“ Hermann started to speak, giving a nod in his direction as he mentioned him, and Newton prepared himself for a long and uncomfortable rest of the evening.

 

              They had barely talked on their way back to the hotel room. Hermann truly suspected that Newton wasn’t feeling well for most of the evening but had been attempting to downplay it for his sake. He appreciated it but he was concerned. He had suspected it was the alcohol at first which was why he had insisted they remained a while longer after his lecture so he could speak with a few of him contemporaries. The champagne wouldn’t explain why Newton had practically bolted the moment Hermann had suggested they head up to their room for the night. He’d looked flushed and had been fidgeting for the last several minutes and Hermann wished he would have just spoken up if he was truly ill.

              Even now where Newton typically altered his own speed to match Hermann’s he was several paces ahead of him on the way down the hall to their room. Never mind that Hermann was the one with the keycard. Newton looked back at him when he reached the door and realized this; motioned for him to hurry up and Hermann quickened his step afraid that Newton may be about to vomit in the hallway. He fumbled with the key as Newton practically vibrated with impatience besides him.

              “Newton, darling, I wish that if you weren’t feeling well you had simply been honest about-“ The second the door was unlocked Newton was pulling him inside the room as Hermann gave an indignant noise as he almost dropped his cane. “Dr. Geiszler, I do not appreciate….what on earth are you doing? Are you alright?” Newton had stopped just inside the door and was pulling frantically at his tie with one hand as he pressed Hermann against the closed door with his other. “Newton are you having trouble breathing? Do we need to call-“

              “God shut up and fuck me already, please? Actually, don’t shut up but do fuck me.” The words spilled out of Newton in a rush, his voice breathy as he finally got the tie undone and started pulling his shirt off over his head rather than deal with the button. Hermann flushed as he stared at him completely caught off guard.

              “I beg your pardon?” Hermann blurted the words out simply because he was still attempting to catch up with what had brought about this particular shift in attitude. Newton gave a groan and dropped to his knees in front of him and nuzzled against Hermann’s thigh as he gave him a needy look.

              “Jesus, Hermms, don’t make me beg. Do you know how hard I’ve been like all night? Listening to you talk all sexy?” Hermann frowned as he ran a hand through Newton’s hair. Newton tugged lightly as his belt loops and Hermann gave a nod to signal his permission though he had no earthly idea what Newton was talking about.

              “Newton, this entire night have you been…aroused?” Newton was working on getting his pants undone and Hermann settled back against the door to help support his weight some before leaning his cane carefully in the corner.

              “Uh, yeah, duh.” Newton was paying more attention to undoing Hermann’s pants and tugging them and his briefs down far enough to expose Hermann’s stiffening cock than answering the question. Hermann took hold of Newton’s chin and made him look up at him even as Newt gave a needy whine.

              “Newton, was meinst du mit sexy reden?” Newton groaned as he spoke and nuzzled into Hermann’s palm looking flushed and extremely delectable. Hermann wanted answers but he was also becoming rather fond of the idea of Newton’s mouth around his erection. He held Newton there a little longer waiting for a response with a stern look to meet Newton’s pleading gaze. “Antworte mir, Schatz, und dann kannst du mich trocken saugen.”

              “God, did you do it on purpose? Did you condition me to get all hot and bothered by speaking dirty German to me just so you could drag me here and torture me all night?” Newton’s eyes had narrowed as Hermann made the request and an accusatory tone crept its way into his voice. Granted he was also wrapping his hand around Hermann’s cock and stroking it so he couldn’t have been truly upset. Hermann pursed his lips, tried to focus on what Newton had just said rather than the feeling of Newton’s thumb caressing over the head of his cock.

              “Macht es dich geil wenn ich deutsch spreche, du dreckiger Mann?”

              “Ja…Listening to you all night and all I could think about was having you inside me.” Newton turned his head slightly so he could take Hermann’s thumb between his lips and suck on it. Hermann gave a soft noise that was half amusement and half pleasure as Newton gave him a coy look.

              “Nun, ich denke, ich kann das unterbringen.” Hermann let go of Newton’s chin, pulling his thumb free from those lips he was suddenly very eager to have around his dick, and nudged Newton back towards his task. Hermann gave a soft gasp as Newton took him quickly and entirely into his mouth, pushing his lips down to the base of his cock. Newton then slowly pulled back, sucking as he hummed making Hermann have to stop himself from bucking his hips forward as he moaned. “Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es diesen Effekt auf dich hatte, Liebling, hätte ich dich früher irgendwohin gebracht, um dich zu entlasten.”

              Newton gave a soft laugh, pulling back though his hand quickly moved to take place of his mouth. “Would you really? Would you have taken me to one of the empty conference rooms? Or a bathroom perhaps? With all those people so close by?” Newton leaned to drag his tongue up along the underside of Hermann’s cock and he gave his hair a light tug in retribution. Newton put his mouth back to work though he continued to gaze up at Hermann over the top of his glasses as he started to try and undo his own pants without looking.

              “Nein, nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich wäre zu besorgt, dass dich jemand anders so sehen könnte. Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Narr, der die Idee, dich mit niemandem zu teilen, nicht mag.” Hermann watched the blush spread across Newton’s freckled cheeks as he looked away shyly. He sucked a little harder so his cheeks hollowed out around Hermann’s erection causing him to mutter soft curses and praise to him as he leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. He gave a groan of complaint when Newton pulled away once more, opened his eyes to watch as Newton stood up to press their lips together instead.

              Hermann grabbed hold of Newton’s ass, pulling them together roughly as his cane got knocked and clattered to the floor besides them. Newton groaned into the kiss, grinding against him before he took ahold of the collar of Hermann’s suit jacket and pulled him back along with him towards the bed. They moved clumsily through the room as they continued to kiss; Newton multiple times almost tripping them over a suitcase of piece of furniture until they finally reached the edge of the bed.

              Newton pulled away as he frantically tried to shimmy out of his pants as Hermann watched him with unconcealed adoration. He was always eager but he was a mess just then as he kept going between trying to stroke Hermann’s erection or attempting to get one or both of them further undressed. Hermann finally caught his wrists gently in his hands to try and still him; lifted them each up to his lips to press light kisses on the underside of his wrists.

              “Liebling, ich will nichts mehr, als dich in diese Matratze zu drücken und dich dazu bringen, meinen Namen zu schreien, aber vielleicht sollten wir nur ein wenig langsamer werden, ja?” Newton looked at him with barely contained frustration, licked his lips in that unconscious way that had always made Hermann want nothing more than to claim them with his own. Hermann allowed himself a selfish moment as he did just that, kissed Newton slow and thoroughly before he nudged him down on the bed moving to get the lube himself. Newton gave a sigh as he sat with his pants a mess around his ankles and cock standing at attention. He was a sight and now that Hermann knew what had apparently triggered this response in him he couldn’t help but feel a sense of recognition in his squirming behavior and flushed appearance throughout the day. “Auf deinen Bauch, bitte?”

              Hermann made a point of purring the words at Newton which had the desired affect as he sat up in attention before moving to do as he was told. Hermann tugged him a little closer to the edge of the bed so he could lower himself carefully down to his knees to bite roughly at Newton’s right ass cheek. He sucked at the offended section of skin as he lubed up his fingers and then slowly started to work one inside of him. He dragged his mouth down the backs of Newton’s thighs, mouthed his balls with deep satisfaction at the whimpered moan that dragged out of his husband as he scissored his fingers to work Newton well and truly open.

              “Please, Hermann, please I want you,” Newton panted against the bedspread but Hermann took a bit more time before he withdrew his fingers. He carefully stood back up as Newton squirmed a little to adjust his position so that he was more comfortably bent over the edge of the bed. Hermann admired him for a few second; suit jacket and shirt still mostly in place as he laid on the bed with his face half buried into the sheets. He was his and God if Hermann didn’t want him every moment. He took himself in hand and pushed quickly into Newton; past taking his time as he just buried himself to the hilt.

              They had long ago figured out the easiest positions to help avoid unnecessary strain to his hips and knee. Hermann leaned into Newton, supported himself with his arms as his hands sunk into the mattress on either side of Newton and he worked on find a rhythm; rough and slow as he rutted into him.

              “Fuck…harder please. Fuck me harder, Hermann.” Hermann groaned as he did his best to oblige; the bed shaking with each thrust. Hermann may switch to speaking in German when he was wrapped up in these moments; when he was as entwined as he could be with Newton outside of another drift, but Newton simply talked filthy. He begged and demanded and cursed to high heavens as though Hermann was the best thing he’d ever felt. And Hermann couldn’t deny him in those moments, not for long at least.

              Hermann lowered himself down carefully, let his weight sink on top of Newton so they were pressed further together and he pushed as deep inside of him as he could possibly get. He thrust against him and he pressed his lips against Newton’s ear; their hands finding each other’s and fingers entwining.

              “Es könnte nie ein besseres Gefühl als das geben, Liebe, niemals etwas, was ich mir wünschen könnte, sondern dich so perfekt und gründlich zu ficken, dass du so hart kommst, dass du verstehst, wie es sich anfühlte, als das Universum in die Existenz explodierte,” Hermann whispered the words harshly into Newton’s ear and the man bucked his hips into his thrust. Hermann wasn’t going to last long with this pace and the way Newton was whimpering beneath him. “Wünschst du dir, ich würde dich über den Bankettsaaltisch beugen und sie alle sehen lassen, wie ich dich für mich plädieren lasse? Hast du dir vorgestellt diesen schmutzigen Mund um meinen Schwanz auf diesem Balkon zu wickeln?”

              “Oh God…Hermann…yes, yeah…more.” Newton’s voice was hushed and breathy as Hermann held him in place, hands pressing hands into the sheets as he raised himself up a little to get a bit more leverage once more; picking up his pace as he gave a low moan and mumbled Newton’s name.

              “Komm für mich, Schatz.” Hermann muttered the words intending it to sound more like an order and instead sounded needy to his own ears. Newton obeyed though; muscles tightening around Hermann as he gave a gasp that trailed into a moan. Hermann continued to move against him; pressing down into Newton as he focused on his own pleasure now.

              “That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it,” Newton mumbled into the mattress in an encouraging tone. Hermann gave a few more rough thrusts before he came inside of Newton with a low groan and curse under his breath. He laid down on top of Newton for a few moments; both of them panting and recovering their senses before Hermann gently pulled out and rolled off of him. Newton gave him a love drunk grin as propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Hermann. “Well, that definitely helps make up for the most sexually frustrating day I’ve had in a long while.”

              Hermann gave a soft laugh was he lifted a hand up to straighten Newton’s glasses from where they sat askew on his face. “You do realize this conference goes for three more day, yes?” Newton stared at him for a long moment as though that knowledge was just settling in for the first time. Hermann gave a soft snort of laughter which broke the momentary silence and Newton gave a dramatic sigh as he rolled over onto his back and threw an arm across his forehead as though he was feeling faint. Hermann couldn’t contain the laughter then and Newton shook with his own mirth.

              “As long as you promise that we can definitely do this each night I may survive. _Maybe_. This is your fault so you have to oblige, by the way, there will be no getting out of it.” Newton pointed an accusatory finger at him and Hermann rolled his eyes.

              “How is this my fault? You are the one who has decided that the entire German language is an aphrodisiac for you.” Newton narrowed his eyes at him and shifted to crawl over to him, leaning down to press a kiss against Hermann’s lips.

              “Not the entire German language.” Newton paused as he kissed him again, lingering a bit longer this time. “Just your German, in your voice. And your creative analogies. Make me come so hard that I know how the universe felt when it burst into existence?”

              “Did I not achieve the described effect?” Hermann said with a frown and Newton bit his bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment.

              “More data is needed I think.”  

              “Das kann vereinbart werden, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann pulled Newton down to him for a lazy lingering kiss. Who was he to stand in the way of science?

**Author's Note:**

> Liebst du es, wenn ich dich so ficke, liebling? - Do you love it when I fuck you so, darling?
> 
> Geht es dir gut, Dr. Geiszler? Du siehst ein bisschen rot aus? - Are you alright, dr. Geiszler? You look a bit red?
> 
> Ja, ich brauche nur etwas Luft. Entschuldigen Sie mich. - Yes, I just need some air. Excuse me.
> 
> Trinken Sie es langsam, es ist alles Champagner, den Sie für den Rest der Nacht haben können. - Drink it slowly, it's all the champagne you can have for the rest of the night.
> 
> Das ist richtig, Schatz, schluck meinen Schwanz. - That's right, honey, swallow my cock.
> 
> Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wenn Sie uns in Halle C begleiten, werden wir in Kürze unsere Rede von Dr. Hermann Gottlieb über sein Modell und seine Berechnungen für die Struktur des ehemaligen Breach. - Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, If you accompany us in Hall C, we will shortly present our speech by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb on his model and his calculations for the structure of the former Breach.
> 
> Du wirst es großartig machen, Schatz. Wenn du nervös wirst, finde mich in der Menge und stell mir nackt vor. Immer hilft. - You're going to do great, honey. If you get nervous, find me in the crowd and imagine me naked. Always helps.
> 
> Ich möchte Ihnen allen dafür danken, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben, heute Abend zu sprechen. Wie Sie wissen, waren Dr. Geiszler und ich die letzten verbliebenen Mitglieder der Abteilung K-Science – I want to thank you all for inviting me to speak tonight. As you know, Dr. Geiszler and I the last remaining members of the department K-Science 
> 
> Newton, was meinst du mit sexy reden? - Newton, what do you mean by sexy talking?
> 
> Antworte mir, Schatz, und dann kannst du mich trocken saugen. - Answer me, honey, and then you can suck me dry.
> 
> Macht es dich geil wenn ich deutsch spreche, du dreckiger Mann? - Does it make you horny when I speak German, you filthy man?
> 
> Nun, ich denke, ich kann das unterbringen. - Well, I think I can accommodate that.
> 
> Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es diesen Effekt auf dich hatte, Liebling, hätte ich dich früher irgendwohin gebracht, um dich zu entlasten. - If I had known it had this effect on you, darling, I would have taken you somewhere earlier to relieve you.
> 
> Nein, nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich wäre zu besorgt, dass dich jemand anders so sehen könnte. Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Narr, der die Idee, dich mit niemandem zu teilen, nicht mag. - No, no, I would not have. I would be too worried that anyone else could see you like this. I'm a jealous fool who does not like the idea of sharing you with anyone.
> 
> Liebling, ich will nichts mehr, als dich in diese Matratze zu drücken und dich dazu bringen, meinen Namen zu schreien, aber vielleicht sollten wir nur ein wenig langsamer werden, ja? - Darling, I want nothing more than to push you into this mattress and make you scream my name, but maybe we should just slow down a bit, right?
> 
> Auf deinen Bauch, bitte? - On your stomach, please?
> 
> Es könnte nie ein besseres Gefühl als das geben, Liebe, niemals etwas, was ich mir wünschen könnte, sondern dich so perfekt und gründlich zu ficken, dass du so hart kommst, dass du verstehst, wie es sich anfühlte, als das Universum in die Existenz explodierte. - There could never be a better feeling than that, love, never something I could wish for, but to fuck you so perfectly and thoroughly that you come so hard that you understand what it felt like to be the Universe when it exploded into existence.
> 
> Wünschst du dir, ich würde dich über den Bankettsaaltisch beugen und sie alle sehen lassen, wie ich dich für mich plädieren lasse? Hast du dir vorgestellt diesen schmutzigen Mund um meinen Schwanz auf diesem Balkon zu wickeln? - Did you wish I would bend you over the banquet table and let them all see how I make you plead for me? Did you imagine wrapping you dirty mouth around my cock on that balcony?
> 
> Komm für mich, Schatz. - Come for me, honey.
> 
> Das kann vereinbart werden, Dr. Geiszler. - That can be agreed, dr. Geiszler.


End file.
